1. Technical Field Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a system and, more particularly, to a converter system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of high-power wind energy generation, power requirements of the wind energy generator is continually increased. However, it is difficult to satisfy the operational requirements of a high-power wind energy generator using a single three-phase converter in view of the speed of development of the elements of a converter and cost considerations.
Converters employing a parallel structure can generate a higher current and a correspondingly high power, such that the operational requirements of a high-power wind energy generator can be satisfied. However, in a parallel structure of converters, since it is necessary to connect one side of the converters at a generator side directly and connect another side of the converters at a grid side directly, a circulating current is generated in the parallel structure, and as a result, the efficiency of the converter system is negatively affected.